Gabriel Tosh
Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Confederate Armed Forces (formerly) ::Confederate Army (formerly) Terran Dominion (2500—2501) :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Blue (2501) ::Team Purple Project Shadow Blade Tosh's Goons Tosh and the Screamers Raynor's Raiders (affiliate) |job=Trooper (formerly) Ghost (formerly) :Leader of Team Blue (2501) :Leader of Team Purple :Spectre Mercenary Singer |voice=Dave FennoyBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Gabriel Tosh is a mysterious terran spectre,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. described as "pseudo-Rastafarian".pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. (BlizzCon08) - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 2/4. Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. Tosh likes to use a balisong.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. He has good endurance, is a skilled martial artist and has a high opinion of his telepathic abilities. He has a nihilistic personality and while there is some good in him, Tosh knows that he must always look out for himself in order to survive. Such a personality places him as a counterpart to Matt Horner.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. He claimed he would do anything to get the job done.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. His accent tends to get more pronounced when he gets excited.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Biography Gabriel Tosh was raised by his grandmother on the "mean streets" of Haji. There were no facilities to train his psionic abilities, which his grandmother believed was "voodoo". As a child, he himself believed this.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Gabriel Tosh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Tosh was conscripted into the Confederate Armed Forces, where they recognized his psionic talents. He seemed to vanish, and no records of him from this period are available. Rumors ran rampant in regards to his whereabouts. In reality, he had been conscripted into the Ghost Program. The Ghost Academy ]] Tosh made the transition from Confederacy to Dominion, establishing himself as a hardcore supporter of the latter. At this point in his life Tosh was a passionate supporter of Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion, believing that while their actions may not have always been clean or moral, the Dominion protected the people from the protoss and zerg and so was ultimately a force for good. In Tosh's eyes the ghosts, as the Dominion's elite warriors and assassins, were at the heart of the Dominion's war efforts and the most vital aspect of the war. During Tosh's time as a ghost, he grew close to Dylanna Okyl. However, the two drifted part, leaving Okyl resentful towards Tosh.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. In 2501,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Tosh served as the leader of the Ghost Program's Team Blue, a group of ghost trainees. A first-class trainee, he was slightly older than the other members of the team.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The team system was a new innovation, and Tosh had to lead Team Blue for the first time in the Valerian hostage taking simulation with one position vacant. New teammate Nova Terra went off on her own. Tosh directed his other two subordinates, Kath Toom and Lio Travski, but both fell into trouble. Tosh decided to carry out the mission by himself, but without backup was "cut down" by his opponents. Preceptor Lagdamen criticized him on this point, saying bad teamwork was worse than no teamwork, and praised Terra for almost completing the mission on her own. Dylanna Okyl, the leader of Team Red, repeatedly criticized Nova Terra for her lack of teamwork in the training mission, which had left all her teammates "dead". She also called out Team Blue, saying their incompetence is all that made Nova's performance look good. Tosh tried to quell the arguments, but would then privately confront Nova about her lack of teamwork. Nova brushed him off. Tosh found himself in charge of a new teammate, Aal Cistler, whose low PI rating of 4.5 should have kept him out of the Academy. Cistler didn't treat the Academy seriously, prompting Tosh to criticize him. During several training missions, Cistler and fellow teammate Lio Travski (who was suffering from hab withdrawal symptoms) performed poorly, while Nova performed quite well by herself. Eventually, Tosh openly criticized Nova about her lack of teamwork, saying the rest of the team's poor performance wouldn't have mattered if Nova worked with them. Tosh's lesson sunk in; for instance Terra helped a young trainee, Delta Emblock, with her reading tests. Tosh and Nova learned more about each other when Tosh accidentally reminded Nova of her past when discussing his own, causing her to suffer nightmares which Tosh "teeped" while he himself slept. The two mended fences the next morning. Nova also began cooperating with the rest of her team and eventually helped them succeed at their second attempt at the Valerian scenario.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. In a sense, Nova's abilities made her Team Blue's 'ace in the hole,' at least in Tosh's mind. However, despite the teamwork, Team Blue began to fall apart, the reasons including Tosh's admiration for her turning into distracting attraction. Nova learned of Okyl's infatuation with Tosh, sparking hostility between the two women. Nova and Tosh kissed while out of the view of security cameras, but Academy policies forbade dating between students. For this reason, and that Okyl had seen the interaction, he rejected Nova's further advances to protect her. Nova felt bitter at Tosh's rejection, but the two still remained close in light of an upcoming urban melee exercise against Team Red. Tosh was downed during the simulation, but through Lio's technopathy, Team Blue came out on top. In the aftermath of the exercise, Teams Blue and Red were combined into a single unit, Team Purple. Tosh and his fellow ghosts were to be sent to the fifth planet of the Baker's Dozen along with Preceptor Lagdamen, who would act as a trainer and observer. The , a battlecruiser, would carry them. Commodore Georg Darabont introduced himself as a no-nonsense military man. The team was restricted to a single deck. While there, the ghosts learned various facts about the ship—the crew were regarded as cowards (for having retreated from the Battle of Tarsonis), the ship had not been refitted since that battle and was considerably undergunned and was undermanned as well. Tosh cheered everyone up with a rousing pro-Dominion speech. As the ship entered The Baker's Dozen, Lio Travski picked up a distress call from Old Family heirs Bess and Rochkam Kusinis from Shi, along with reports of the zerg being present. This convinced Darabont to head there and use the ghosts in combat, over Lagdamen's objections. Fighting their way through the hordes of zerg, Tosh and co. discovered that those signaling it were surviving Old Family children-friends from Nova's past. Spectre ]] Tosh became a spectre and, whilst he was leader of Project Shadow Blade, the spectres went rogue and became opposed to the Dominion, becoming a "subversive rebel group".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Breakout." (in English). 2010. He reappeared as a mysterious arms dealer and pirate. He was considered so dangerous he was barred from the seedy Deadman's Port by local mercenaries. Tosh developed an intense hatred for Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. In 2503, ghosts began to disappear. Tosh made a reappearance during this time.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. The Second Great War By 2504, Tosh's Goons had developed a spectre-activating facility at Avernus Station, where he collected jorium and terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. During the Second Great War, he contracted Raynor's Raiders to pirate resources needed to produce spectres,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. ultimately for use against the Dominion. He believed Jim Raynor would be amenable to his anti-Dominion motives. Tosh hired the Raiders to mine minerals on Redstone III. The Raiders accepted it as a typical mining operation for profit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. The spectre did not mention the minerals' jorium content, which acted as a psi-enhancing drug.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010 Tosh embarked upon the Hyperion afterward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Tosh brought his band with him to the Hyperion. They played in the ship's cantina every Saturday.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. Tosh spent most of his time in the cantina itself, but never ordered any drinks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010 Through interactions with Raynor, the spectre expressed how much of a threat Kerrigan possessed. In Tosh's mind, she had to be wiped out before she killed them all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Smash and Grab (in English). 2010 He could also sense that Zeratul visited Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010 Raynor eventually confessed to what he had seen—a protoss-zerg hybrid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010 Tosh couldn't explain it, but hearing Raynor's words, he could sense what the future would bring. Tosh couldn't say whether the future was set in stone or whether it could be altered.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh would also frequently warn Raynor regarding Tychus Findlay,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010 even sensing that he was fighting with himself over something he didn't want to do.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Maw of the Void (in English). 2010 In regards to the Raiders' rescue of Agrian colonists, Tosh was suspicious of why the zerg hit the world so fast,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Oubreak (in English). 2010 and told Raynor that Ariel Hanson was a "honey trap". He suspected she was hiding something.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Safe Haven (in English). 2010 Tosh's assessments appeared to have some weight to them, as the Agrian colonists who made it to Haven began succumbing to the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus. Against Hanson's will, the Raiders put the infected down, including Hanson herself. Tosh offered some sympathy to Raynor, who had to eliminate the scientist himself. He pointed out that the situation could have been much worse if the Agrians had entered the Core Worlds and advised Raynor not to form attachments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Fallen Haven (in English). 2010 After the operation on Redstone, Tosh approached the Raiders to obtain terrazine from protoss altars on Bel'Shir, which were defended by the Tal'darim. The protoss attempted to seal off the altars but the Raiders made off with seven canisters of terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Matt Horner received a transmission from an unknown source, explaining Project: Shadowblade. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from Mengsk in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh. Meanwhile, UNN broadcast a report on stealth-using operatives launching an attack on Nephor II, which Tosh displayed great interest in.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Welcome to the Jungle." (in English). 2010. Next on Tosh's list of objectives was to rescue some of his previously spectre allies from New Folsom Prison. However, Nova contacted Raynor and warned him against further cooperation, claiming that spectres were uncontrollably violent. Though Raynor was displeased with Tosh's secrecy, the rebel was unwilling to trust a Dominion agent. Raynor's Raiders rescued large numbers of people opposed to Arcturus Mengsk from New Folsom Prison, including some of Tosh's spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, Tosh met with Raynor and Matt Horner. With the Raiders prior help, the spectre was prepared to continue the fight to destroy the Dominion. Horner was disturbed by Tosh's purely destructive motives. In turn Tosh thought Horner's idealism and the fight for freedom would ultimately be a futile one, as Mengsk's fall would only lead to the rise of another tyrannical ruler, and another one after that. Raynor concluded that he and Tosh were similar in their single-minded, and perhaps self-destructive, pursuit of Arcturus Mengsk, but believed that they were nonetheless paving the way for a better future, even if it was one that Raynor and Tosh were not meant to be a part of.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Nova convinced Raynor to fight against Tosh. They attacked Avernus Station, destroying his jorium stockpiles, terrazine tanks and psionic waveform indoctrinator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. An aggrieved Tosh contacted Raynor from six light years away, and tried to torture the rebel with a voodoo doll. Unbeknownst to Tosh, the doll was attuned to Tychus Findlay instead, whose drinking in the Hyperion s cantina was rudely interrupted. Raynor was unaffected and rejected the spectre's claim that they would both do anything to win against Mengsk. Tosh was distracted enough for Nova to sneak up behind and stab him to death.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. Continuing Actions Tosh was grateful for Raynor's aidBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. and agreed that only volunteers could become spectres within the Raiders and that no neural resocialization would be involved. He submitted data to engineer Rory Swann so that spectre equipment could be manufactured.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Tosh was impressed with Raynor's raid on UNN Studios. A raid on the Castanar space platform was another matter however, where a psionic "scream" from a hybrid reached him on the Hyperion. Tosh had never experienced such a thing before and hoped he never would again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010 Game Unit Raynor's Raiders (affiliated) |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Spectre |role=Spectre Leader |useguns=AGR-28 gauss rifle |usearmor= |energy=250 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Psionic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=3 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=AGR-28 gauss rifle |gun1strength=35 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Gabriel Tosh appears as a hero in the mission "Breakout" (as an alternate to the mission "Ghost of a Chance").Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Notes *Tosh's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Covert Mastery achievement. *Tosh made an early appearance in StarCraft II story mode gameplay at BlizzCon 2008. Here, he was a member of the Raiders from the outset of the game's story.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. His dialogue however, in regards to the need to kill Kerrigan, remained intact and was ported into Wings of Liberty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Smash and Grab (in English). 2010 *Tosh will not appear in Heart of the Swarm due to the game's branching nature.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19th Wings of Liberty Fansite QA Session. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. *Tosh might be a reference to Peter Tosh, a member of the reggae band, the Wailers. This could also be a double reference as there are two artists with similar names, Peter Tosh and Peter Gabriel. There for it could be derived from both their last names. References Category: Terran mercenaries Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel